inazuma2fandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Кияма Хирото
(Forward) (Midfielder) |number = 11 (The Genesis) 18 (Inazuma Japan) (Raimon) (movie) (Neo Raimon) (Inazuma Legend Japan) (Inazuma Battle Eleven) |element = Fire |team = The Genesis (captain)(former) Inazuma Japan Raimon (movie) (temporary) Red Team Inazuma Japan A Neo Raimon Inazuma Legend Japan Inazuma Battle Eleven (Gran form/captain) Eisei Gakuen |seiyuu = Takahiro Mizushima |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 2 Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin |debut_anime = Episode 036 Episode 040 (GO)}} Kiyama Tatsuya ( タツヤ), known as Kiyama Hiroto ( ヒロト) in Inazuma Eleven, is one of the supporting protagonists. He was the captain and forward of The Genesis in season two, but in season three he was a forward and midfielder of Inazuma Japan. He reappeared in Inazuma Eleven GO as Kira Hiroto ( ヒロト). In Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W, he is a midfielder for Inazuma Legend Japan. In Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match, he is the captain and midfielder of Inazuma Battle Eleven. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2= *''"Aliea's top soccer warrior, his fiery shots are like comets."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form *''"An old rival who became a staunch ally. His shots are like blazing comets."'' ---- Gran form *''"This former captain of Aliea Gakuen's Gaia team has a shot like a soaring comet!"'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= Normal form *''"An old rival who became a staunch ally. His shots are like blazing comets."'' ---- Gran form *''"This former captain of Aliea Gakuen's Gaia team has a shot like a comet!"'' Background He is shown to be a very caring person, especially towards his adoptive father and adoptive sister, and to the rest of his friends from Ohisama En. Appearance He has bright red hair and bright teal eyes, with a very pale skin tone. In his first appearance, he wears a long sleeve orange jacket, with a dark purple shirt beneath, and had his red hair straight with one bang in front of his face. When he appears as the captain of The Genesis, his hair is raised up except for the bangs. In season 3, his hairstyle changes yet again. It is more uneven than the earlier hairstyles but still has the one bang infront of his face. Kiyama's first hair style is similar to Kira Hiroto's style. When he was younger his hair was shorter and wore white shirt, green jacket, light green trousers and gray shoes. In the Inazuma Eleven 3 games, Hiroto's casual outfit is not like what it is shown to be in the anime, but it was a dark purple striped t-shirt, with a short sleeve orange unbuttoned t-shirt on the outside, serving as a jacket. This outfit was shown in the fifth ending of the original series. Hiroto's GO outfit is revealed to be a gray suit jacket with a white-collared light-blue shirt underneath. This is fitted with white pants, and brown-colored shoes. Hiroto's hair has now changed into a different hairstyle, and it is darker in colour. He now notably wears glasses with a black frame. He also got a healthier skin tone. Personality When he first appears he seems to be a mysterious and shy person, as he secretly kept watching the matches and training going on in Raimon. But later on he is shown to be a caring person especially for his father, sister and siblings. In episode 61, when his father told him to release the limiter, which is a device to hold back the power they have actually gained through training, he hesitated and didn't seem to want to do it. If the limiter was released, it would grant the person's body inhumane strength, but would result in cramping of the muscles and other physical discomforts which could kill them, to which Hitomiko related to, by stating that "their bodies will break until their insides fall apart". Hiroto refused to use it as it would hurt his teammates' body. Because of his hesitation, his father made Ulvida the captain for the second half of the game against Raimon. Later on, when he joins Inazuma Japan, he is shown to be very kind. For example in episode 100 he promises Kogure to go camping with everyone someday, as there are some nice places for camping in Liocott Island. He also showed his kind and gentle personality when Hijikata, Endou, and Kidou tried to help The Kingdom and allow them to play their real soccer. They sneaked in Garshield's mansion and stole the data from his main system computer about the plan to take over the world. Plot Season 2 Hiroto made his debut briefly during the match of Raimon against Epsilon at Manyuuji's school, but when Kira Hitomiko looks to where he was, Hiroto wasn't there anymore. It is seen, but only in the games, that he was watching the match between Raimon and Shin Teikoku Gakuen. He first appears as captain of The Genesis, Gran. He watches most of Raimon's matches secretly, and was first fully introduced in episode 36. In episode 44, after watching Raimon's match with Yokato, he asks Endou if he would like to play soccer with he and his team. Endou becomes surprised and asks when Hiroto had started to play soccer, but then he just ignores it and says that the match will be held at Yokato's field on the next day afternoon. When they arrive at the destination to start the match, it was revealed that his team is The Genesis which is one of the master rank teams of Aliea Gakuen. In episode 45 he along with his teammates had a match against Raimon. During the game Hiroto played without any effort and was able to score easily against Majin The Hand even without using a hissatsu. When the score was 20-0 to his team, Hiroto used Ryuusei Blade to end the match, which causes Kazemaru and Kurimatsu to leave the team in fear and Fubuki to become unconscious and seriously injured. He then becomes curious about Endou and his way of soccer. He is surprised when even a calm and cool person like Gazel is so pumped up and interested to play against Raimon and Endou. In episode 60, his team fights against Raimon once more, where he quickly made his first goal in the match with Ryuusei Blade, breaking through Tachimukai's Mugen The Hand (although in the game, he stops it with Majin The Hand). In episode 61, as Tsunami helps Tachimukai to rise up again, Hiroto asks to Endou if he finally had understand who is the stronger before returning to his teammates' company. Later, when Endou said to him that his soccer was wrong and that only with hard work someone can be really good at soccer, he asks if this is true, claiming that The Genesis is the strongest team. Despite this, after a long fight Raimon finally beats Hiroto and his team by 4-3, and following the after the match, it is revealed that his name is not actually Hiroto, it's the name that belongs to his father's deceased son. Later in that episode, he is taken back to somewhere by the police along with the other surviving Aliea Gakuen students and Coach Hitomiko. Season 3 During season 3, Hiroto was called in by coach Hibiki along with his best friend Midorikawa to be one of the chosen to become one of Inazuma Japan's members. He was placed in team A, which is Endou's team. During the match he scores the first goal of his team (and season) with Ryuusei Blade. Hiroto was then chosen as one of the sixteen representatives of Japan. In episode 70, he is seen watching an eating competition between Midorikawa and Kabeyama, also along who are watching the fun little competition were Fubuki, Hijikata, Tsunami and Kazemaru. Later, during the morning training, he and Kurimatsu were dribbled past by Kazemaru. After some time, he tried to make a goal with Ryuusei Blade, but wasn't able to pass through Endou's Seigi no Tekken G2. Later, he thinks about Kudou. During the match against Big Waves, Hiroto is one of the Inazuma Japan's members who had the ball stolen from them by Box Lock Defense besides Kidou, Fubuki and Gouenji. After the match against Desert Lion, Hiroto is seen helping Midorikawa in his training, as the latter didn't consider himself as strong enough to play at FFI. During the match against Fire Dragon Hiroto managed to evolve his Ryuusei Blade to the V2 level and with it score the third goal for Inazuma Japan. In episode 89, Hiroto tried to score a goal against Knights of Queen, but his shoot was stopped by Galatyn. When Inazuma Japan was playing against The Empire, because of Endou's absence, he noticed that Inazuma Japan weren't doing their usual play as they were all trying to cover for Endou, Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma's roles by themselves. He helps the team connect their passes. He then takes over as temporary captain after Kazemaru gets injured and scores Inazuma Japan's first and only goal during the match, along with Gouenji and Toromaru with their new hissatsu technique, Grand Fire. In the match against Unicorn, he, along with Gouenji and Toramaru, scored a goal with Grand Fire. When he was shooting, he had a captain mark on his left arm. In episode 100, he practices in the woods to try to become more flexible as he thinks that his dribble wouldn't be effective against Orpheus's defense. Later, he runs into Kogure, who was running from Someoka after Kogure had pranked him. They have a practice match against two kappa-looking boys which helps him develop the flexibility he needs in the match against Orpheus in order to break through its defense. In episode 112, Hiroto helps Endou, Hijikata and Kidou sneak into Brazil's area. He transferred data about Garshield into his pendrive from the main database to hand in to the police. In episode 121, some days before the match against Little Gigant, Fubuki requests Hiroto and Kidou to perform a hissatsu with him, to which they agreed. In episode 123, as Gouenji made the kickoff, he receives a pass from Someoka and proceeds to pass to Kazemaru. He later tried to score a goal with Ryuusei Blade V3, but it was easily blocked by Rococo's God Hand X. After Endou perfected God Catch, he brings out his new hissatsu Tenkuu Otoshi and scores against Rococo, giving the first point to Inazuma Japan. Later he, Fubuki and Kidou used their new hissatsu technique, Big Bang and scored another point against Little Gigant. After winning the FFI, he is last seen reunited with Midorikawa, Saginuma, and his sister - Kira Hitomiko - in the Inazuma Eleven series. Inazuma Eleven GO Hiroto made his reappearance in episode 40, where it is shown that he is also a member of Resistance along with Midorikawa Ryuuji. It is mentioned that he is the president of the Kira Company, that is also the reason why he changed his name to Kira. In episode 41, he and Midorikawa are seen having a reunion with the other members of the Resistance about the top secret project of Fifth Sector, "Dragonlink". In episode 42, he is called by Midorikawa, who's says that had discovered what is the Dragonlink's project. He is later seen driving to the Amano Mikado Stadium along with Midorikawa to warn Endou about Dragonlink, stating that the project is terrible. In episode 43, he is seen watching the second half of the match between Raimon and Dragonlink along with Midorikawa Ryuuji, Fudou Akio, Kabeyama Heigorou and Kazemaru Ichirouta. He also appeared in the Inazuma Eleven GO game shine version. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie In the first Inazuma Eleven movie, he came to the past during the Football Frontier finals to join Raimon, fight against the terrible team Ogre along with Toramaru, Tobitaka, Fideo, Fubuki and Kanon at the 10 final minutes of the game. During the match, he made a pass to Kanon in order to score Raimon's second goal. He and Toramaru were badly beaten by a shoot from Sandayuu Mishima. During the last minutes of the game Hiroto uses Ryuusei Blade to make a chain shoot with Kidou and Gouenji's Prime Legend in order to score the last and winning goal. Inazuma Eleven GO Vs. Danball Senki W Hiroto appeared along with his team, Inazuma Legend Japan, to play against Shinsei Inazuma Japan. He used Last Death Zone with Fubuki and Someoka to help destroy the scoreboard so that they could get rid of the LBXs. He later helped Endou to use Great The Hand along with the other members. However, they later disappeared due to the purple energy created by Fran. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 2= You can recruit Hiroto, as Gran, after you defeat The Genesis. Select him in the machine and wait until Hibiki calls you warning that he appeared. He will appear randomly near to Yokato's field. You need to beat him three times; all of them in matches where you have to score 3 goals in 25:00 seconds. |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Hiroto will automatically join your team during the first chapter of the game if you chose to play with Inazuma Japan A or at the second chapter if you chose to play with Inazuma Japan B. Inazuma Eleven GO= In order to recruit Hiroto in the Shine version of the game, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': The Strongest of the Universe (Drop from Raimon Aliea Rengou, The Genesis and Chaos) *'Player: 'Midorikawa Ryuuji (Obtained at Holy Road liner community master) *'Player': Kamezaki Kappa (Obtained at Raimon Old club community master) *'Player: 'Yagami Reina (Obtained at Pinball Stadium road community master) |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form In order to recruit Young Hiroto, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Album of Memories (Randomly dropped by Battle Scout against Ship Friends at Past Raimon Schoolyard) *'Photo': Hologram Ball (Taken at the Soccer Museum on Future City) *'Record': Pro Photographer (フォトグラファー, Take 100 photos.) *'Encounter': Meet with Hiroto! (Located in the Area between Mall and Inazuma Tower in Past Inazuma Town) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware that, in order to made him a scoutable option, you need to have scouted at least 4 other characters from FFI Community Master. Gran form In order to recruit Gran, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Kiyama Hiroto (young) (Obtained at FFI's Community Master in Past Inazuma Town's Park) *'Record': Skilled Team (スゴ腕サッカーチーム, Win 100 matches.) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna Points. Be aware that, in order to made him a scoutable option, you need to have scouted at least 5 other characters from Aliea Gakuen's Community Master. Adult form In order to recruit Hiroto in his Adult form, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Prestigious Trophy (栄えあるトロフィー, Dropped by Inazuma Legend Japan at Hirai's Taisen route) *'Player': Kiyama Hiroto (Obtained at FFI's Community Master in Past Inazuma Town's Park); *'Player': Gran (Obtained at Aliea Gakuen's Community Master in Future City's Shop Center); *'Records': Super Striker (スーパーストライカー, Score at least 100 times in total) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna Points. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 178 *'TP': 92 *'Kick': 79 *'Body': 79 *'Control': 73 *'Guard': 63 *'Speed': 62 *'Stamina': 68 *'Guts': 63 *'Freedom': 23 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form *'GP': 111 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 71 *'Body': 63 *'Control': 67 *'Guard': 58 *'Speed': 69 *'Stamina': 51 *'Guts': 60 *'Freedom': 9 ---- Gran form *'GP': 125 *'TP': 128 *'Kick': 71 *'Body': 71 *'Control': 63 *'Guard': 64 *'Speed': 61 *'Stamina': 62 *'Guts': 61 *'Freedom': 6 Inazuma Eleven GO= Normal form *'GP': 155 *'TP': 133 *'Kick': 120 *'Dribbling': 103 *'Technique': 140 *'Block': 113 *'Speed': 108 *'Stamina': 109 *'Catch': 80 *'Lucky': 92 ---- Gran form *'GP': 179 *'TP': 177 *'Kick': 130 *'Dribbling': 85 *'Technique': 129 *'Block': 93 *'Speed': 91 *'Stamina': 95 *'Catch': 73 *'Lucky': 96 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Normal form *'GP': 150 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 152 *'Dribbling': 109 *'Block': 112 *'Catch': 77 *'Technique': 138 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 90 ---- Gran form *'GP': 142 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 149 *'Dribbling': 107 *'Block': 90 *'Catch': 70 *'Technique': 126 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 92 *'Lucky': 95 ---- Adult form *'GP': 147 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 170 *'Dribbling': 123 *'Block': 97 *'Catch': 85 *'Technique': 144 *'Speed': 126 *'Stamina': 81 *'Lucky': 79 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Gran form *'GP': 142 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 149 *'Dribbling': 107 *'Block': 90 *'Catch': 70 *'Technique': 126 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 92 *'Lucky': 95 ---- Adult form *'GP': 147 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 170 *'Dribbling': 123 *'Block': 97 *'Catch': 85 *'Technique': 144 *'Speed': 126 *'Stamina': 81 *'Lucky': 79 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Gran form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Gran form *'TP': 180 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 180 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': A ---- Adult form *'TP': 170 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': S *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Anime only= * * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W= * Inazuma Eleven 2= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form * * * * ---- Aliea Gakuen * * * * ---- Neo Raimon * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= Normal form * * * * ---- Gran form * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * ---- Gran form * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form * * * * * (Legend Gate - Raimon VS Ogre) ---- Adult form * * * * ---- Gran form * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * * * * * * * Inazuma Eleven Online= * - N Inazuma Japan= * - R Inazuma Japan= * - SR Inazuma Japan= * * }} Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO * Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * (Gran form) * (Gran form; Gra Fa Route only) Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best match Mixi Max * ** * ** Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Aliea B' *'Kami to Uchuu' *'NEW Genesis' *'Zennihon Youth A' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Aliea B' *'Champion' *'Gaia' *'Kami to Uchuu' (The Genesis form) *'Doppers' (Inazuma Japan form and The Genesis form) *'Real Aliea' (The Genesis form) *'Real Inazuma' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Dark Heroes' *'Kira Related' *'Last Rival' (Gran form) *'Raimon Aliea Rengou' *'Kami to Uchuu' (Gran form) *'Kaminari Japan' *'Sick & Medical' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Team Endou' (Young form) *'Hi no Eiyuu Tachi' (Young form) *'Last Rival '(Gran form) *'Crim Hound' (Gran form) *'Team Fire' (Gran form) *'Kira Related' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Team Endou' (Young form) *'Last Rival' (Gran form) *'Crimson Hairs' (Adult form) *'Aliea Gakuen' (Gran form) Wii *'Aliea Gakuen' (Gran form) Trivia *He has a character song titled "Starline". *He's the first character who broke through a goalkeeper's hissatsu with a normal shot, which was against Endou using Majin The Hand. *In episode 36 in the English dubbed version, it was mentioned that Hiroto's last name is actually Hunter. *In the Chrono Stone game, if you Mixi Max Hiroto (young or adult form) with Gran, you will get a recolour very similar to the deceased Kira Hiroto. Navigation fr:Xavier Foster nl:Xavier Foster Category:Captains Category:GO characters Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Ares characters